Some embodiments described herein relate generally to zero configuration networks and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for transmitting multicast domain name service packets between virtual local area networks.
In some instances such as, for example, in large campus or enterprise networks, it may be desirable to partition the network into multiple distinct broadcast domains or virtual local area networks (VLANs). In such instances, VLANs can greatly simplify network design regardless of the physical location of electronic devices (e.g., client devices and/or host devices) included therein. In some instances, it may be desirable to arrange a VLAN as a zero configuration network where a usable internet protocol (IP) such as, for example, a multicast Domain Name System (mDNS) service, can be automatically established without manual intervention by a user and/or administrator. In such instances, devices included in the VLAN can use an automated service discovery method to, for example, query for network services and/or to advertise network services to any other device(s) included in the VLAN via the mDNS protocol. In such instances, however, the mDNS protocol limits the network services to client devices and/or host devices on the same VLAN. Therefore, in some complex networks, the querying for and/or the advertising of network services by electronic devices across more than one VLAN is unavailable.
Thus, a need exists for improved methods and apparatus for inter-VLAN multicast service communication.